Pradesh Week
by LevFoxdale
Summary: My entries for Pradesh week. Desna is the owner of the Pradesh family and I am excited to be allowed to play with them.
1. Intro

**Authors note before I begin**

 **I'll be doing Pradesh week, but I've had a loss in my family and it will be late. I am super happy that Desna lets us all play with her characters, and I will be playing with them when I am more able.**

 **Tons and tons of love**

 **LevFoxdale**


	2. Shatter

**This 'week' is going to be sporadic, I'm just not in a writing mood and have a bunch of stuff to settle with my mom. I love you all so much for the condolences and love. Thank you for being patient with me.**

 **Also, these are going to be one shots, I can't focus long enough to make a full story, not that good yet :p**

 **Lots of love and snuggles**

 **Lev**

* * *

It was the worst mission she could think of, and that was saying something. She had pain radiating up and down her body from her left leg. Cris wasn't on this mission and she knew that she needed someone to heal her before she passed out.

Desierto had turned out to be a trap, she had been leading the troupe with her hunting dogs out when she felt a massive rise in power around her. She screamed at her team to run, and they did, so she knew that they had gotten out of the epicenter before the explosion. Lucy wasn't so lucky, she had been hit with a jolt of magic while escaping that had exploded her leg. It was the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced, it was like little burning needles were imbedding themselves in her nerves. She had flopped onto her back and curled in on herself, she was starting to see black spots on the edges of her vision and thought she could hear shouting through the smoke.

* * *

There were bright lights when she woke up, and she knew she wasn't still in the crater that she had collapsed into when she was hit. Lucy cracked her eyes open and closed them just as quickly, it was way too bright in here and it hurt her eyes. She slowly opened them again and let them get used to the brightness, and she looked around the room she caught a man's eyes, he was wearing a white lab coat so she assumed it was her doctor.

"Mrs. Pradesh, I'm glad you're awake" Lucy shook her head and blinked a few times to clear her head.

"Where am I" Her voice was raspy and using it made her throat scream in protest.

"You're in a hospital in Capresa, you were teleported here by one of the mages on call for the hospital. You were badly hurt" Lucy nodded her head

"What was wrong" She couldn't fully feel her body, it was kind of stuck in a numb state.

"Mrs. Pradesh -" "Lucy, please Doctor" The doctor smiled at the woman and nodded

"Lucy, I have some bad news" Lucy inhaled through her nose and set her mouth in a firm line.

"It's okay Doctor, what happened"

"Well, it had been too long and there were no healing mages around to help heal you as soon as you needed. We had to go into emergency surgery," He paused and cleared his throat. "We had to amputate your leg, it was shattered so badly that the bone was not salvageable"

Lucy could hear something roaring in her ears, her eyes went out of focus and she shook her head. She ripped the blankets from her body and stared where her left leg should be. There was nothing. Her eyes stung with tears and her breath started coming in short pants. She could hear the doctor saying something, but she couldn't focus on anything other then the lack of leg. Her eyes drooped and the roaring in her ears stopped, she was so sleepy suddenly.

When Lucy awoke again she knew what had happened, she didn't need to be reminded. She also knew that her team had come to visit her, and that she hadn't acknowledged them. She just stared at the ceiling, they spoke around her and about her, she could hear everything they had said, she just didn't care. They had said that her husband was on his way and that he would be there as soon as he could, but she just kept staring at the ceiling.

How could he love her like this, she knew she couldn't love herself like this, she was shattered, just like her leg had been. How could she ever be okay after this. There was always a breaking point, and this was it for her. This was where she broke, and break she did.

When the team had all vacated the room she finally let out a heartbreaking sob and kept on sobbing until she fell back to sleep.

* * *

Kaleb had been called by a frantic and sobbing Bixlow an hour ago to tell him that his wife was in emergency surgery in Capresa. The doctors there hadn't thought to call Cristoff, who was on the list of people to contact in an emergency, they just rushed her into surgery and he had no idea why.

He pushed the door to the emergency waiting room open and saw her team sitting there. They all looked worse for wear and at least Bixlow and Laxus needed some form of medical attention.

"Bix" he wasn't too proud of the break in his voice when he called for his little brother.

Bixlow's red eyes snapped up and his body jolted from the seat and he sprinted to Kaleb.

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kaleb. I caused this, I thought she was right behind me and I didn't notice until she screamed that she wasn't there._

He started getting flashes of what had happened out of Bix's mind, the branch of Nightmare they were trailing had set an ambush, they had things set so that an explosion would go off when someone used magic near the mine. Lucy was in the lead with her hunting dogs when things got bad, she felt a massive charge of magic and yelled for the team to run, and he saw Bixlow look back to make sure she was following and then there was a lot of smoke, and a agonizing scream. Kaleb pulled out of the memories and hugged his brother tighter.

"It's okay Bix, we can deal with whatever happened. Where is she?"

"Room 6"

Kaleb brought Bix back to Laxus and Freed and turned to go find his wife.

* * *

She awoke to the soothing scent of spiced apples next to her face and her eyes shot open.

"Kaleb!" she latched herself onto him and half pulled him onto the bed, she wept into his shoulder and was babbling incoherently so he just kept moving his fingers through her hair.

"Little Star, what's wrong" He whispered into her hair and she froze.

"I-" She started sobbing harder and pulled his face to hers for a wet kiss before pulling back and shuffling around to sit up.

"They told me they couldn't have done anything, I don't think Cris would have been able to fix this Kaleb, it was bad. They showed me the x-rays, there was nothing left to salvage." She stopped and gave him a watery smile and pulled the blanket away from her legs. She heard the sharp inhale of breath from her husband and closed her eyes.

"Oh gods Little Star, I'm so sorry this happened to you" He shifted her so she was resting on his lap and pulled her head back into the crook of his neck. She sobbed harder then she had before, what was she thinking, of course Kaleb would still love her.

* * *

"We can get you the best prosthetic I can find, I don't know where to get it, but Dad or Cris may" Lucy nodded against his chest, she had finally cried herself out, she was just laying on her husbands chest at this point.

"They're both on their way here Little Star, we're going to make this as easy for you as possible." She nodded again and buried her face in his shirt.

"Can your team come in?" She paused at that before nodding. She knew that they needed to know she was okay.

It wasn't a minute before the three other members of her team came through the door.

"Cosplayer I'm so sorry" Bixlow was instantly at her side and she felt awful that he would ever blame himself for something like this.

"It's not your fault Bixy, they just got me before I could get out" she raised her hand from Kaleb's shirt to cup the side of his face.

"No more tears okay? Can you do that for me?" Bixlow was the best brother she could have ever asked for, he was opening up so much since Rory had come into his life and Lucy knew that she was going to be needed badly for this mess.

"Blondie, you okay?" Lucy lifted her eyes up to one of her dragon brothers and gave him a small sad smile.

"No, but I will be eventually, like I always am"

"Miss Lucy, what was wrong" Freed had stepped up next to Laxus and Lucy smiled at the formal mage.

Lucy didn't say a word, just pulled the blanket off of her legs, all three sucked in air and Bixlow had already wrapped his arms around her.

"Well shit"

"Always so eloquent Laxus" she gave him an exasperated smile that he didn't return.

"well, what's the plan" Lucy rolled her eyes, he was never good at showing how he was feeling and this was a prime example.

"We're waiting for Dad and Cris to show up to get things moving with a prosthetic."

Both men, at that moment came barreling through the door, but stopped suddenly at the group of their sad family before them. Arman was the first one to break out of the silence and he walked to the small blonde woman and wrapped her in his arms, Lucy immediately burst back into tears and Kaleb started rubbing wide circles on her back.

"Where's the doctor" Cris had regained his voice and turned into the wizened battle healer that he was.

"He's out in the lobby at the desk last I saw him" Freed supplied and then Cristoff was gone.

* * *

Lucy wobbled a little on the new metal leg, it was going to be something to get used to, that's for sure. She was going really well though, it had been three weeks since the surgery now, and they had all made their way back to Bosco. Lucy had gone between hers and Kaleb's penthouse above the guild to the family estate, both were easy for her to navigate with her new limb and had very little stairs, or an elevator.

She was just tired of having to rely on people all of the time, for literally anything that was a slight challenge for her. It was getting to the point of ridiculousness. She had walked out of the bathroom to find Cris waiting outside of the door, and when she asked him what he was doing he said he was making sure she was okay. Of course she was okay, it was just the bathroom. She was getting stupidly angry over stupid things now though, and she was about fed up with everyone.

With a huff and a tossed pillow, Lucy finally made it down the stairs and onto a cushioned bench. She let out an angered groan and buried her face in her hands. The nearly silent incoming of one of her favourite Pradesh's drew her head up.

"Vander" She wiped the tears betraying her off of her cheeks

"Hey Stella, what's with the tears" He plopped himself down on the bench next to her and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm so frustrated with being treated like an invalid. I can do everything I did before and every body is acting like I've died or something" She grumped and folded her arms over her chest.

"except you don't need to wax anymore" He teased and the corners of Lucy's mouth twitched up.

"Yeah, that's a bonus" She laughed

"Ahh, you can do this shit Stella, you come find me when you want someone to treat you like you're still in there" He said with a wink and he disappeared.

* * *

"That explains so much" She muttered, staring at the little plastic stick in her hands.

She had been kind of randy after getting home from Minstrel, and had been ALL over Kaleb, and the birth control potion she had been taking was counter acted by the pain medication.

"Little Star? You okay in there?" She had learned a long time ago to throw up mental blockade's when she wanted things kept to herself for a bit.

"You can come in" She muttered and pulled her one knee closer to her chest. Kaleb came and sat next to her on the edge of the raised bathtub.

"Is... is that what I think it is?" Lucy turned and gave him her brightest smile

"Yeah, it is"


	3. Lick

**This one was the first one I did, and I did it the day I found out the prompts. I'm using my own OC to mix with Bixy, she's a work in progress but I love her. Thanks again to Desna for letting everyone use your wonderful world of Pradesh.**

 **Lev**

* * *

Bixlow had always been a bit over the top, but he knew when to be serious, and this was one of those times. This was a totally, solidly serious moment.

"I licked it, so it's mine" He said, his face as neutral as it could get and his tone leaving no room for a joke.

The woman standing in front of him blinked rapidly and scratched the back of her head. How was she supposed to respond to that, he had lost all traces of humour and it kind of freaked her out.

"Bix..." Rory started but her just promised just put his long finger over her lips.

"Ssh babe, no need to get romantic with me. I licked it, so it's mine" He grinned and licked her other cheek.

"Gross Bixy, can you not be so slobbery" She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and then rubbed it all over his face.

"Do I get to lick you so you know you're mine?" his grin dropped and he swallowed hard. Rory grinned now, grabbing the back of his head, bringing his ear close to her mouth

"will you let me run my tongue _all_ over your body" She let her tongue run along the shell of his ear before nipping the lobe and pulling back with a smirk.

Bixlow watched her tongue dart out to lick her bottom lip, his own following suit. He seriously loved her lips, the bottom was more full than the top, but only by a little bit, and they were a flushed pink colour except for the bottom right corner where it was a darker pink and chapped from being chewed on.

"Oh babe, you can lick where ever you want, just as long as I can return the favour." He loved when Rory blushed, it wasn't the cute blush he had seen on some people, it was just splotches of red over her cheeks and nose, and she would sputter and squeeze her eyes shut to get herself under control. He thought it was honestly the cutest thing he had ever seen.

She ran her hands up his clothed torso, when she had gotten her blush under control, enjoying the feeling of his muscles bunching as her hands ran over them. Her eyes lifted to meet his and she gave him her brightest smile. She was just so happy that after a year and a half of flirting and circling each other and then a year of dating they were finally promised. He had given her a simple woven silver band for a promise ring and she loved it more then any obnoxious jewel he could have gotten. She was a lover of simple things and he had proven to know that time and again.

His hands traced circles against the bare skin of her lower back, his lips descended to her neck and started to nibble on the sensitive skin. Her moans were fueling a fire between them and neither wanted to stop. Her hands wrapped around his neck and brought his mouth closer to her skin, he grinned against her skin and lowered his hands to cup her ass. He lifted her up and she squeaked and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Bix, Bix, Biix" She pulled his head away from his path down her chest.

"Yeah Ror" His eyes were hooded and even just looking at a turned on Bixlow made her even hotter.

"We have things to do" She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, her hands burying themselves in his now shaggy hair. She tilted his head to deepen then kiss, his tongue sweeping her lower lip and she sighed into his mouth and let his tongue slide against hers. He pulled away, breathless, and grinned up at her.

"We could stay here and have some fun, you could let me play with your body" His hands slid to her inner thighs, brushing against her panty covered core and she let out a breathy moan.

"Yeah, yeah we could just sta—NO Oh god, you're so distracting" She brought his head closer for another kiss, she just couldn't get enough of him.

"We have to go" his tongue felt seriously good against her neck and she was having a hard time focusing

"Paperwork" She moaned out and he laughed and pulled back from her neck.

"That was not something I thought you would ever moan with me" His laugh was infectious and she started to chuckle right along with him.

"What about a quickie and then we can go see the family" He was bargaining with her, and she was seriously considering it...

"Are you going to take me up against the wall My Knight, are you going to fuck me hard and fast?" She had a wicked smile on her face and that was all it took for Bixlow to attack her mouth again. His hands quickly went to her core and she bucked her hips into his hand. This was going to be satisfying, it always was with her Bixy.

* * *

Rory loved cuddling with Bixlow after sex. He was sweaty and his body was kind of like jelly and he would just wrap totally around her and she could forget anything that wasn't him.

"Babe we have to go, Dad's expecting us in ten minutes" Her head shot up to look at him, then at the clock before screaming and racing to the bathroom. Bixlow laughed and stood, grabbing the tops of his pants to keep them up and sauntered to the bathroom after her.

"Bix you absolute arse, you ripped my panties!" He laughed and stopped to grab a new pair for her.

"Sorry my love" He stuck his head in the shower and gave her a quick kiss before cleaning himself up and buttoning his jeans. Rory was out of the shower not long after that and had changed and proceeded to tug at his hand all the way out the door.

They flew the ten minutes to the Pradesh Estate and fell through the door only six minutes late. Arman looked up from some of the paperwork on his desk and smiled at the couple.

"Better then your last time by four minutes! You'll be punctual before you know it" Rory groaned and flopped into the armchair opposite the impressive man.

"Hey Dad, got some news!" Bixlow walked behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh? And what's that" Arman's eyes first dropped to her abdomen and then their entwined fingers.

"I licked her, so she's mine" Rory rolled her eyes at his choice of words and unwrapped herself from his arms to sit in the chair across from Arman.

"Bix, I love you, with all of my heart, but I really don't want to hear about your sexual activities with Rory, look at her, she's bright red" He shot the blushing girl a wink and she scowled at him.

"Arman" Rory added quietly "It's not quite what you think" She lifted her right hand to show him the beautiful ring adorning her finger. It looked a little like Arman had a malfunction because he just stared at the ring for a long moment before standing and moving around the desk to stand near Bixlow. He raised his hand and cuffed him over the back of his head.

"Gods Bixlow, that is not the way to say that you asked her to promise with you," He wrapped his arms tightly around his son and pulled back to give a similar hug to Rory.

"But I am so proud of you, she really is a great woman" He held her at arms length and beamed down at her, he pulled her hand close to his face to see the ring and his smile grew even bigger.

"I'll get the paperwork, we need to go over it before I send it away. Are you hungry? It'll take a bit to get things rolling so why don't you go grab something from the kitchen to eat and I'll be down so you can sign when it's ready" Rory nodded and straightened to kiss Arman's cheek before grabbing her promised's hand and gently dragging him to the kitchen.


	4. Summit

"The journey has been long and arduous, but I have finally completed it" She announced joyfully

"I can see for miles from up here, the air is thinner, oh how I wish that I had brought a lunch, then I could have a picnic from this spot" She folded her hands behind her head and enjoyed the light breeze blowing on her face.

"The sunshine feel amazing on my skin, but do I need to put on more sunscreen, do the UV rays get stronger the higher up you are?" A coughing interrupted her thoughts

"Are you done?" Ace pulled her hair free from the braid that trapped it and shook her hair free. She knew that the top of this mountain was not going to be still for very much longer. After all, Mount Cristoff was a constantly moving peak and not just anyone could climb to its summit.

"But Cris, I was having fun being able to see everything" She leaned down so her head was upside down in front of his.

"Get off me, you weirdo. I have to get in the door" Ace looked up at the door frame and frowned.

"But but but...mount Cristoff..." She pouted and he chuckled at her

"how old are you again?" He teased and she stuck her tongue out before flipping backwards off of his shoulders, holding on to his waist for stability.

"Better? Gods you're turning into an old man Cris" the small woman huffed and he pulled her to his side.

"Ahh, but you love me Ace" She pouted and went to find his wife. Lucy was sitting at one of the tables near the bar with a very large glass of ice and a bottle of antacids.

"Can't you just ask your husband to get rid of the heartburn?" she asked as she flopped into the seat next to her best friend.

"I could, but then he would be doing it all the time, these little monsters need to stop kicking my insides and get out." Ace laughed at the poor blonde woman and moved to kneel next to her, her hands sliding onto the protruding belly.

"Hi babies, I'm going to be your godmum and I'm going to spoil you absolutely rotten, and when you're older and your mom isn't looking I'm going to give you knives and teach you how to use them" She teased with a look at the pregnant woman, who did not look happy.

"I could change my mind and not make you their god mom" Ace gave a heartbroken look and dramatically fell backwards with a loud cry.

"You would never love" Cris came up behind Lucy and gave her a sweet kiss, to which Ace fake gagged.

"You need to find someone" Lucy pointed out.

"Never going to happen bestest friend Lucy" She teased and hopped back up into her chair.

"You never know, you would get along with Vander really well and you're both single" The blonde nodded her head towards the man singing on the stage. He was delicious, even Ace would admit that. He had a hard swimmers body with tanned skin and dark streaked hair, and those eyes. She shivered at the thought of those wicked eyes.

"Nah, he's far too much of a play boy for my tastes" Lucy made a face

"You're just as bad as he is, you have someone in your bed every night" She paused, finger raised to dispute such things ...she was right.

"That is neither here nor there" Ace dropped her hand and stood to go get a drink.

* * *

She stared deeply into the little glass that was now devoid of the delicious liquid that had filled it minutes ago.

"You look like you could use another drink" a deep voice sounded next to her and she lifted her eyes to meet those wicked wine red ones that haunted her naughtiest dreams. Ace, being the fully functioning woman that she was, choked on her spit and launched into a coughing fit.

"Well that's the first time my presence alone has made a woman choke, that usually comes later" her eyes narrowed and she tried harder to get the coughing under control. She took a deep breath and stood as tall as her 5'2 frame could allow.

"Small things do come with choking hazard warnings" She shot the now grinning man a wink and signaled the bartender to get a refill.

"Oh, there is nothing small about me" He had leaned into her and his husky voice tickled the skin of her neck, and there was another shiver shooting down her spine.

"And how are you going to prove that to me?" She spun to face him, he was a lot closer then she originally thought, so she had to crane her neck back to look up at his smug face.

Just as he was about to answer her, she reached around the back of his neck quickly and pulled him closer to slam his lips against hers, and just as quickly letting go and leaning back. She saw her drink filled, grabbed it and ducked out under his arm. She smirked to herself and sauntered over to a table with some of her girlfriends.

* * *

"She just reached up and pulled me down into an absolutely searing kiss. What the fuck" Vander was pacing at the end of Lucy's bed, and Lucy was snickering into her pickles and brownie mush. Cristoff had his head in his hands, but you could hear him holding back his laughter.

"She's been my best friend for nearly four years Van, she likes having freedom and thinks you're kind of a play boy" Lucy shoved more of the mix in her mouth with a moan.

"I'm...active, yes. I didn't think that would phase her... she's just as adventurous as I am" Lucy shrugged and toed Cris's back.

"Your turn" she muttered and the dragon slayer whined.

"Look Van, maybe you need to find a mission or something to get some time just the two of you" Cristoff had not had to worry about that, Lucy fell into his lap.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't even have to try to get Lucy, and that's shit that teenagers do" He made an angry noise and dropped into the shadows and out of the room.

"This just keeps getting funnier" Lucy started laughing again and Cristoff chuckled right along with her.

* * *

"When I was joking with Cristoff about climbing to the summit the other day, this was not what I had in mind" She wheezed out and dropped to the ground.

"We're almost there, Lucy said that the celestial root was at the top of this mountain" He wasn't as out of breath as Ace was, but he was feeling the constant upwards slope.

"Is a celestial root even a thing, or are we getting mountain top potatoes" Ace rolled onto her back to look at the shadowquip mage.

"I don't know, she said to get it, so we get it" The short woman huffed and accepted the hand to get up.

"Pregnancy usually suits women, not Lucy. She turned into a bizarre craving, mountain top potato requesting beast." Ace rested her hands on her thighs and rubbed at the burning muscles.

"You know, I'm in shape. I work out at least three times a week and run every other morning. I spar weekly and do acrobatics with Bix, why is this so hard" She groaned out and got a chuckle in return.

"You know, I told them I wanted time alone with you. Didn't think they would send us up a fucking mountain." He had crouched down next to the huffing Ace

"Why did you want time with me" That weird tingle was back in her lower abdomen, and she knew exactly what it was.

"Lots of reasons, but mostly to ask if when we get down this mountain, if you want to fuck like rabbits"

Ace burst out laughing at the phrasing and dropped down onto her butt.

"How about we just fuck? Let's leave the bunnies out this time" She shot him a wink and crawled back up to her feet.

"Now let's get this stupid mountain potato and get the hell down this mountain"


End file.
